edfandomcom-20200215-history
Who, What, Where, Ed
"Who, What, Where, Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 1 and the 16th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are trying to make an omelet for breakfast, but Ed accidentally breaks all of the eggs while trying to get them for Eddy. They ask Rolf for an egg, but Rolf will only give them one through a trade, so the Eds go through a whole lot of trouble (and trading) just to get an egg from Rolf. Plot Eddy is in Edd's kitchen, cooking up one of his famous omelets. As soon as the butter and salt are in the pan, they need eggs, and Ed goes to get some from the fridge. Unfortunately, he looks in the freezer first, and sees an ice pop stuck to the side of the freezer. Naturally, Ed starts licking the popsicle, and when he gets the eggs, his tongue is still stuck in the freezer. He tries to run over and give Eddy the eggs, but trips over his tongue, and the eggs go flying everywhere and break. Annoyed, Eddy hits Ed with the frying pan, and when Edd mentions that without eggs there are no omelets, mutters that if they had a chicken they'd have plenty of eggs. This gives Eddy an idea, and soon the Eds head out to Rolf's farm to procure a chicken. When they get there, they find that Rolf is unwilling to give them a chicken. He will let them grow their own from an egg, however, but before they can get the egg they have to trade with him. At them moment, he needs sawdust, and the Eds agree to get him some. Soon, they're sawing logs, but Jonny and Plank run up and tell them to stop. When Eddy suggests that Plank might want to contribute some, however, they back down, and Jonny reveals to Eddy that Kevin has plenty of sawdust. The trio quickly head over to Kevin's house, where Kevin is busy doing chores. They try to get him to give them his sawdust, but Kevin manages to bargain them into painting his shed. As it turns out, he doesn't have any paint, so the Eds have no choice but to turn to the neighborhood artist. Of course, Jimmy initially spurns their request, but soon he offers to trade them his paint in exchange for some clams. Thus begins a desperate search through the cul-de-sac for some clams. Unfortunately, no matter where they look, it seems that it's impossible for the Eds to find any clams anywhere. Soon, though, a convenient stroke of luck befalls them, as Jonny and Plank climb out of the sewers with a bucket full of clams. The Eds need these clams, but as with everyone else, Jonny wants something in return. This time, it's an anchor, and the Eds know of only one person who has one–or rather, three people. If they're going to visit the trailer park, though, they need a disguise, and soon they're standing on each others' shoulders and trying to convince the Kankers that they're doing a survey on anchors. This doesn't ring true to the Kankers, but they're going along with it until Ed blows the Eds cover. The Eds are forced to beat a hasty retreat from the trailer park, but as always, Eddy has a plan, and he hands Jonny a heavy rock and ties him to it, claiming it's an anchor. Unfortunately, this doesn't work, as Jonny breaks free and keeps hold of his clams. Eddy then admits that they couldn't find an anchor and asks to trade for something else. This time, Plank is willing to make a trade. What Plank wants is a badminton racket. Both Nazz and Sarah play, but when Eddy tries to get Sarah's racket, she only agrees if she gets a giant teddy bear in exchange. The trio must head back to Jimmy's, but this time Jimmy wants plums, so naturally the Eds are back where they started, with the neighborhood farmer Rolf. Rolf is confused, as he thought the Eds wanted to trade for an egg. Eddy tries to explain, but Rolf refuses to just hand over the plums, so this time Eddy proposes a trade. After a few failed offers, Ed shows off his yo-yo, a device that entrances and entertains Rolf. Rolf readily hands over his plums as an exchange, and soon the Eds have run through the entire list of demanded trades and gotten the sawdust to trade for the egg. With the deal complete, Edd readies himself to build an incubator and Eddy readies himself for a chicken. Ed is also ready, but as he doesn't really understand eggs, he thinks that the chicken is cramped up inside the egg, and he breaks the egg to let it out, thereby making the whole set of trades moot. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Ed! You're pitting the floor." Ed: "Aw, no way, Double D. Not since I had my braces removed." Eddy: "Eggs, Ed! Eggs!" Ed: inside the freezer "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs…" a popsicle "Pop freeze!" Eddy: "You won't find eggs in the freezer, Monobrow! Look in the fridge, next to the milk." Ed: his tongue stuck to the popsicle stuck on the freezer wall "I'll be right back, Eddy!" the fridge "I found some eggs!" Eddy: "Bring 'em over. I'm starving!" Ed: "I'm Ed!" runs towards his friends with the eggs. His tongue, stuck to the freezer, tips the fridge over, and Ed falls. The eggs go flying. "Contact! Whoa!" shields himself with a pan while Edd gets hit with the rampart barrage of the eggs. Eddy: Ed with a frying pan behind his back "Hmm…Ed, oh Ed?" Ed: the popsicle "Banana flavor, Eddy, want a bite?" Eddy: "Hold that thought." hits Ed with the frying pan. ---- *'Eddy': "Come on, Rolf. Give us a chicken!" Rolf: "Has your brain turned to custard like half-price pastry, Ed-Boy? I give you… no chickens! It is very simple, like yourself, to hatch your own fowl." Edd: "Hmm… an opportunity to nurture the life and future of a domestic fowl seems appealing." Ed: "Where do eggs come from, Rolf?" Rolf: a chicken "Let me show you exactly where the egg comes from-" Edd: "NO! Um…eggs come from chickens, Ed." Ed: "Where does a chicken come from?" Rolf: "An egg, slowpoke Ed! My day is half-over and you are half-full. Goodbye!" ---- *'Eddy': grumbling "Clams? What's with clams?" Eds are then shown going door-to-door looking for clams. Eddy: "Could you spare some clams?" Edd: "Pardon me, you wouldn't happen to have any clams, would you?" Eddy: "Say, you haven't seen any clams around here, have you?" Edd: "Could we borrow a cup of clams?" Ed: "Can Eddy come out to play?" Eddy: exasperated "I'm right beside you, Ed." Ed: and pleased "Hi, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': the yolk out of his hat "No eggs, no omelets, Eddy." Eddy: "If only we had a chicken, we'd be knee deep in eggs." an idea "A chicken! That's it!" tackles Eddy. Ed: "A chicken!" on Eddy's body "Oh, please Eddy can we get a chicken? Come on, Eddy! Oh please, Eddy? Let's get a chicken! Can we, please?" mournful "I love chickens, Eddy!" Eddy: "Sure Ed, you can have a chicken." sinister "But I get to keep the eggs." ---- *'Ed': "I'm getting a chicken!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time we ever see Lee's eyes, but only one of her eyes, not both. Lee's eyes are seen again in "Smile for the Ed", "A Fistful of Ed", Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." *When the Eds ran away from the Kanker Sisters, Eddy's fake mustache suddenly disappears. *When Eddy grabs Jonny's bucket after giving him the fake anchor, he says that they should head on over to Kevin's, but it's Jimmy's house that they have to go to with the clams. *When the Kankers open their door to the Eds in disguise, the door frame changes from red to green. *When Eddy responds to Jonny's protests of sawing the log and holds up the measuring cup, what little sawdust is in it disappears. *When Edd says "Oh my, exposed!", Ed's eyebrow is gone. *When the Eds have the plums, they go to Jimmy's House on the left. But when they have the sawdust they go to the right when they came from Rolf's House which was on the left. *When the Eds ask Kevin for the sawdust, watch Kevin's tongue closely, because it alternates between being green and yellow. His tongue color is normally orange. *We learn in this episode that Ed used to have braces. *Eddy cooks omelets again in "Rambling Ed." In this episode and "Rambling Ed", he claims he makes really great omelets, but Eddy has an F in cooking in his report card. *First time Jimmy is seen doing art. He is shown doing art again in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?". *The scene where Eddy is on top of Edd on top of Ed as a Leaning Tower, for the tall stranger disguise to get the anchor, probably inspired the Tower of Eddy for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This episode's title card has a similar face and head shape to Eddy's head and face. It also shows the sequence of the plot, as in the required items the Eds needed to claim the egg. *The spatula used in this episode is referenced again by Edd in "The Good Ol' Ed." *When they discovered Jonny 2x4 has clams, the house turns from green to yellow. *When Ed trips and the eggs go flying, Eddy uses a frying pan to guard himself. If that was the case, why couldn't the Eds just use the eggs that were caught in the pan? Maybe it's because they didn't want to ruin the plot. *The yo-yo Ed traded to Rolf reappears in "Fa-La-La-La-Ed", but Rolf gave it to Jonny. *Ed tripped and the eggs flew out of control. Eddy uses a frying pan for defense, but in the scene when Eddy was going to hit Ed with the frying pan, the eggs on the pan disappear. *While Jimmy was painting, when he said "Oh pretty dolly!", his mouth doesn't even move. *This was one of the episodes transcribed in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Lots of Laughs. *This is what everyone has to trade: **Rolf: Sawdust for the egg **Kevin: Painting his tool shed for sawdust **Jimmy: Clams for paint **Jonny 2x4: Tennis racket for clams (The Eds failed to get an anchor, so they asked for something else) **Sarah: Giant teddy bear for tennis racket **Jimmy (again): Plums for a giant teddy bear **Rolf (again): Yo-Yo for plums *It is unknown how Jonny untangled himself from the Eds' fake anchor trick since his arms were completely tied up. *When Eddy was pouring salt on his frying pan making it a mountain of salt and tells Ed to find eggs in the fridge, and after Ed looked for the eggs, the mountain of salt on the pan disappears. *Nazz and the Kanker Sisters were the only people in the episode who did not have to trade with the Eds. *All the characters appeared, but Nazz had no lines in this episode, however she does laugh when she's playing badminton with Sarah. *No scams take place in this episode. *When the Eds go through the Cul-de-Sac to find clams, Ed, after arriving at the last house, said "Can Eddy come out to play?", although the house they went to was the one next to Kevin's. **Also when they were at the last house, in the next shot when they see Jonny coming out of the sewer, it shows the Eds at the end of the Cul-de-Sac. *This episode was featured in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. Gallery Eddy frying pan.png|"Hold that thought..." Flea bitten ed.jpg|Jimmy: A.K.A - the artist at work. File:Weq.jpg|The sewer where Jonny got his clams from. Season 1 (54).png|Eat your heart out, Robert Pershing Wadlow. lees eye.png|Lee reveals her eye! the eds disguise.png|"Want my autograph?" File:Johnny tied to a rock.jpg|Jonny's new "anchor" Untitled 39.jpg Untitled 41.jpg Untitled 43.jpg|"Jonny's this way!" Untitled 44.jpg Untitled 45.jpg Untitled 46.jpg Untitled 48.jpg Untitled 49.jpg Picture57.png|"Uh, the chicken's gone bad." Untitled 50.jpg|"Like my luck." Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1